90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Forever Hold Your Peace
Forever Hold Your Peace is the 24th episode and season finale of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis THE SURPRISE RETURN OF TEDDY – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) shocks everyone when she announces she won't be able to oversee Max's (guest star Josh Zuckerman) wedding because she has accepted a job in New York and will be leaving immediately. Teddy (guest star Trevor Donovan) comes back to town and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) rushes back from touring to give his relationship with Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) another try, then fails to show up at their meeting spot. Meanwhile, Silver (Jessica Stroup) feels like she has to choose between Navid (Michael Steger) and Liam (Matt Lanter) and makes a life-changing decision. Recap The episode begins with Naomi calling Max to remind him to be at his wedding rehearsal, from which he is strangely absent. Rachel comes in, there to see how she lost a job to one of her former interns. Rachel then offers Naomi a job after seeing how good a job she is doing with Max’s wedding. Just then, Max comes in and takes Naomi aside. He tells Naomi that Madison is still hung over from the bachelorette party, and is throwing up. He asks Naomi to be Madison’s stand-in for the rehearsal. Meanwhile, Diego is trying to petition for a green card. He is warned that if he loses the petition he might be deported and never allowed to return to the U.S. The lawyer tells Diego and Ivy to hold a rally and start a petition so their senator can get a special bill passed, so he can get a green card. Caleb offers to help and decides to get in touch with the senator's office. Meanwhile, Austin shows Liam the video of Adrianna singing at Naomi’s engagement. The video, it turns out, has gone viral. Austin tells Liam that his dad is giving Adrianna a second chance and she is going to open for his father on his tour starting in Vegas. He then sees a call coming in from Dixon on Adrianna’s phone, but doesn’t pick up. Liam is surprised find out that the movie in which he acted, and got bad reviews for, has managed to earn $55 million. Austin tells Liam to enjoy his success and not mope over Silver. Navid, in the meantime, comes and tells Silver that he is ready to have a child with her. Silver is overjoyed by this news. Meanwhile, Naomi is walking down the aisle in Max’s wedding rehearsal. Naomi directs everyone as to how things would pan out; at the altar, she kisses Max and then runs out. Later, when Naomi asks Max about last night and the things he said; he tells her he was too drunk and remembers nothing. Meanwhile, a girl walks up to Adrianna and tells her how much she loved her video. Meanwhile, Navid is trying to be romantic with Silver, so they can get in the mood to have the baby. Navid and Silver then discuss if they should rekindle their relationship. Meanwhile, Caleb and Annie are busy making out. Just then Naomi comes in. She is still frustrated with Max getting married. She tells Annie she kissed Max and went weak in the knees. Just then Madison comes in. Madison then gives Naomi a gift to thank her for standing in for her at the rehearsal. She then tells Naomi that they have bought a house across the street from hers, and hence they would be neighbors. Meanwhile, Caleb and Ivy have managed to organize a rally for Diego. Adrianna would be performing at the rally, and the crowd is also reminded of the petition it has to sign. Meanwhile, Liam and Silver meet up at the party and are awkward around each other. Just then Caleb comes and tells Liam that the press he invited is there. Meanwhile, Naomi sees Max and Madison at a café. Madison tells Naomi that she wants to set her up with someone. Naomi in turn informs them that she is taking up a job in New York, and has to start immediately. Max and Madison are shocked to hear his, but Naomi tells them that her assistants with handle everything concerning the marriage. Meanwhile, Austin tells Adrianna that Dixon has been calling all day. Adrianna then receives a voice mail from Dixon saying he misses her. She then hears other messages telling her how much he wants her back and how sorry he is. She then hears the last message from him telling her that he is coming back home. He tells her to meet him at the Santa Monica pier. Later Diego tells Ivy that the senator feels his case isn’t unique enough to get the senator’s attention. Diego tells Ivy that he plans to turn himself in. Ivy pleads with him to not do this, but he says it’s going to be ok and leaves with his lawyer. Meanwhile at Max’s wedding Navid tells Silver that he wants to have a baby with her only if he knows she is in the relationship for the long haul. Meanwhile, Caleb is feeling guilty about giving up his priesthood; he blames himself for what happened to Diego. Meanwhile at the party, Liam tells Ivy how badly he wants to be with Silver. Ivy then rushes out of the party after realizing something. Meanwhile Adrianna is at the pier waiting for Dixon. Meanwhile, Austin tells Naomi that he always thought Max and she would end up together. Austin then tells Naomi much to her surprise that Max wasn’t drinking at the bachelor party. Naomi then realizes that Max might have feeling for her and hence had lied to her earlier, and runs out to meet Max. Later it is shown that Naomi is stuck in traffic on the way to meeting Max. Meanwhile, Liam at the party tells Silver that he and she would be great together. He tells her that he doesn’t want a baby right now, but he does want her. Later Silver tells Annie that she is confused about whom between the two boys she wants to be with. She has no idea what she has to do. Meanwhile, Adrianna leaves the pier without meeting Dixon. Meanwhile, just as the vows are about to be read and Max and Madison are about to be married, Naomi comes in. Naomi yells “stop” from outside the chapel doors. She then runs in and tells Max that she loves him. Max is completely tongue tied and too shocked to say anything. Naomi then walks out of the chapel, after her confession. Meanwhile, Ivy buys a one way ticket to Mexico City, in order to meet Diego who has been deported there. Meanwhile, Annie tells Caleb to not give up his priesthood, as he is losing his identity in the process of giving it up. The two then kiss and part ways. He tells her before she leaves that “I have no regrets”, she replies “me neither”. Meanwhile, Naomi apologizes to Max for her abrupt behavior. Max tells Naomi that he didn’t marry Madison. He tells Naomi that he is still in love with her. The two then end up passionately kissing. Meanwhile, Silver tells Teddy that she wants to have a baby with him, rather than choose Navid or Liam. She wants to have a baby with Teddy because they have been through a lot together. She wants the father of the baby to be someone who she knows will always be in her life. Meanwhile, Vanessa comes to meet Liam. She reminds Liam that she is her manager, and also that his movie has been picked up for a sequel. He doesn’t want to do the movie if she is involved, but Vanessa tells him that it’s not an option, as he has signed a contract. She then apologizes to Liam and also tells him how she hasn’t stopped thinking about him. She begs him for a second chance. Meanwhile, Dixon gives Navid a call and asks him to tell Adrianna that Dixon loves her. Just then a trailer truck is shown ramming into Dixon’s vehicle. Meanwhile, Adrianna flies away with Austin for the concert. She tells Austin before leaving that Dixon never showed up. Meanwhile emergency services are shown arriving at the spot where Dixon’s vehicle met with an accident. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Robert Hoffman as Caleb Walsh :Yani Gellman as Diego Flores :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw Guest starring :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery (cameo) :Caitlin Thompson as Madison Stewart :Michelle Hurd as Rachel Gray Quotes :Austin Navid: And just so we're clear, I never wanna hear the phrase "baby-making sex" ever again. :Naomi to Max: I guess he gets to marry his perfect girl and she isn't me. Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of Ivy Sullivan. *Ivy moves to Mexico City to be with Diego Flores *Caleb and Annie break up *Max leaves Madison at the alter for Naomi *Max lied to Naomi about being drunk because he was scared that her feelings weren't real *Ade leaves for Vegas and leaves Dixon behind, thinking he never showed up Music *"A Day To Remember" by Light Sleeper *"Blank Maps" by Cold Specks *"Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen *"Call Of The Wild" by The Killing Me Softlees *"I Don't Want You Anymore" by Jessica Lowndes *"The Fighter" by Gym Heroes ft. Ryan Tedder *"The Ladder" by Margolnick *"If Only I" by Jon McLaughlin *"We Are Young" by Fun Photos 424maxaomi.jpeg 424kiss.jpeg Matt+Lanter+90210+Season+4+Episode+24-02.jpg Matt+Lanter+90210+Season+4+Episode+24-03.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4